Back to December
by Infected Bliss
Summary: ALEHEATHER SONGFIC * Back to December by Taylor Swift* I own nothing


**I present my 1st AleHeather songfic *song is Back to December by Taylor Swift* YOU MUST CHECK OUT THE SONG IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY! I'm serious -_- ;) Please R&R**

* * *

-Heather-

**I'm so glad you made time to see me **  
**How's life, tell me how's your family **  
**I haven't seen them in a while.**

It's been a year since the end of TDWT, my hair had grown back almost to it's full length. I walked into the coffee shop and saw him. His hair had grown back, his injuries were healed, the only signs of the horrible accident at the volcano were the scars that covered his body. I was so glad he had even made time to see me after what I did. We were together sometime after the show. We broke up a month ago. It was February now. I walked up to his table and sat down.

"Hey Alejandro."

"Heather." He said.

"So how's your family? I haven't seen them in forever."

"Fine." He says with no emotion, I look down a bit saddened.

**You've been good, busier than ever **  
**Small talk, work and the weather.**  
**Your guard is up and I know why.**

"So, what about you?" I ask as the waiter hands me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Good, and I'm working busier than ever." We continued talking a little talking about work, weather, whatever came up. Behind his nonchalant expression I could see that his guard was up every time he talked to me. Sadly I know why, I'm the reason why.

**Because the last time you saw me **  
**Is still burned in the back of your mind**

I remember last month, it was about the 10th of January. That was the day I broke his heart. Again.

**You gave me roses **  
**and I left them there to die**

We'd been going through some tough times and I was sick of it. I wanted my freedom, so I ended it with him. When I'd turned him away he, in a last attempt to try and change my mind he left a bouquet of roses on my door step. I had left them there in the cold to die. That is when he left, heartbroken, out of my life. Only at some point later did I realize what I'd done.

"Al-Alejandro..." I said stumbling on my words. He looked up at me with the same expression.

**So this is me swallowing my pride **  
**Standing in front of you saying  
I'm sorry for that night **  
**And I go back to December all the time.**

I swallowed hard, pushing away my pride that had ruled my life.

"I-I'm really sorry for that night, I really miss you, I wanna go back to how we were, like back in December." December was when we were at the highth of our relationship. It was the time we were really inseparable. When we were really in love. The time I missed most. He seemed a bit shocked.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **  
**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine **  
**I go back to December turn around and make it all right **  
**I go back to December all the time. **

"Why Heather? Don't you want your _precious_ freedom?" Every word stung at me like venom.

"Freedom isn't anything but missing you. I just wished I realized what we had when we were together..." My mind kept going back to December, when he would hold me, and make me feel alive.

**These days I haven't been sleeping **  
**Staying up late playing back myself leaving **  
**When your birthday passed and I didn't call. **

"Well it's too late for that. Goodbye Heather." He stood up, placed a few dollars on the table for his hot cocoa he'd had and left me there without another word.

Days passed and I didn't really sleep, I stayed up, playing back that night of myself leaving him. I remember his birthday passed a few days afterword, I didn't even attempt to pick up the phone. I regretted everything.

**Then I think about summer all the beautiful times **  
**I watched you laughing from the passenger side **  
**And I realized I loved you in the fall. **

I thought about how we used to take long drives in the summer. We joked all the time, seeing his smile, hearing his beautiful laugh. We would drive out to a little field we'd found, and spend the afternoon kissing and talking in the summer breeze. By fall I fell in love with him.

**And then the cold came and dark days **  
**When fear crept into my mind **

Then everything started going down hill. We fought more. I didn't feel as free. My pride started taking over and fears crept their way into my mind. That I was going soft.

**You gave me all your love **  
**And all I gave you was goodbye **

Throughout all of it, all he did was love me. That was all he ever gave me. Even that faithful night when I ended things he tried giving nothing but love and I was stupid enough to not give him anything, not say anything but goodbye.

**So this is me swallowing my pride**  
**Standing in front of you saying **  
**I'm sorry for that night **  
**And I go back to December all the time. **

I was almost too sad to get up from my seat, I slapped a couple of bucks down on the table for my drink and ran out the glass door, the little bell tinkling above my head.

"Alejandro!" I called but he was already gone. I swallowed hard and rushed home, tears started falling from my eyes as I went down the street, but I didn't care. As soon as I rushed in the door of my house I broke down lying on the couch. Sad sobs poured out as my cat, Bruiser, rubbed up against me, almost sympathetically.

"I'm sorry." I choked out between sobs, wishing Alejandro was there.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **  
**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine **  
**I go back to December turn around and change my own mind **  
**I go back to December all the time. **

All of the wonderful times with him came flooding back in my mind, torturing me for what I did. I really wish I realized what I had with him before I ended it. I wanted desperately to go back to the old times.

**I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile, so good to me, so right **  
**And now you held me in your arms that September night **  
**The first time you ever saw me cry **

Alejandro's face came in my mind. I missed everything about him, his tan skin, the sweet smile he always gave me, how he'd held me in his arms that September night when my when my daddy passed away. It was the first real time he'd ever seen me cry. I would give anything to have those same warm arms around me again.

**Maybe this is wishful thinking **  
**Probably mindless dreaming **  
**If we ever loved again I swear**  
**I'd love you right **

Maybe it's just wishful thinking, but most likely it's nothing but stupid mindless dreaming. If he takes me back again I swear I'd love him back, the right way.

Without thinking I grabbed my scarf and hat and rushed out into the cold. It was already snowing outside. I got in my car and drove to his house. I knew he probably wouldn't open up when he saw who was at the door but I was willing to try.

**I'd go back in time and change it but I can't.**  
**So if the chain is on your door,**  
**I understand **

I knocked on his door, and as soon as he looked out the window he locked the door.

"Alejandro, I'm sorry! Okay? If I could go back, I'd change what happened alright! So if you insist on keeping me out I...I understand." I couldn't go on without breaking out into tears. I swore out of the corner of my eye I saw him looking back out from behind the curtains but I kept walking until I broke down on the curb and cried till I fell asleep with my head in my knees.

**But this is me swallowing my pride **  
**Standing in front of you saying **  
**I'm sorry for that night**  
** And I go back to December **

-Alejandro-

I listened as Heather about nearly poured her heart out outside my door. I swore I heard her choke into sobs as she started walking away. I looked out from behind my scarlet red curtains to see her break down and sit crying on the curb. Eventually she stopped moving, I quietly crept outside grabbing my coat to get a better look. I slowly came up behind her and saw she'd fallen asleep.

Her tears were frozen to her face, making her look so sad and innocent. Frost and snow was beginning to get stuck in her gorgeous raven hair. _Gah! No she broke your heart remember idiot! You can't be falling for her again._ Heather started mumbling something in her sleep.

"Alejandro..." She mumbled so low I almost couldn't hear, " _Come back...I love you." _My world froze, did she really care that much? Ignoring my usual judgement I pick her up bridal style in my arms and carried her into my house. As much as I hated to admit it, I still cared for that little vixen, she had stolen my heart again without even realizing it. Inside I carried her into my room and laid her down, I took off her boots, hat, everything until she was in just her t-shirt and leggings she'd had on under her jeans. I tucked her in and climbed in next to her, wrapping my arms around her.

**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you **  
**Wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine **  
**I go back to December turn around and make it all right **  
**I go back to December turn around and change my own mind. **

-Heather-

I woke up the next morning unaware of where I was. I tried sitting up but I felt a bit of weight on my hip. Looking up I saw Alejandro, arms around me, still fast asleep. I smiled almost ready to cry again. I reached up to move a piece of hair out of his face. That was enough to get him to wake up, he had always been a light sleeper.

"Does this mean...?" I started unable to finish my sentence. He took my chin in his hand and leaned in. His warm lips felt so wonderful against mine. He pulled back.

"You still love me?" I asked.

"Who said I stopped loving you, _hermosa_?" I leaned in to kiss him again.

**I go back to December all the time**

**

* * *

**

**God this is my new fave song :D **  
**I own nothing so please no one sue me!**

**Review Please**


End file.
